Przedmioty
by toroj
Summary: Post-reichenbach. Angst. Miniatura.


**Przedmioty**

**Autor: Toroj**

**Beta: Minamoto**

- Zaniosę to Molly do prosektorium – mówię, zamykając torbę termiczną. – Zutylizuje to jakoś. Nie możemy wyrzucić ludzkich szczątków na śmietnik. Jeśli je ktoś znajdzie, zrobi się afera.

Mój głos brzmi spokojnie i rozsądnie. Słucham go tak, jak słucha się audycji radiowej.

Pani Hudson kiwa głową, zamykając lodówkę. Jej wzrok zatrzymuje się na wielkim harpunie, który stoi w kącie.

- Dobry Boże... – wzdycha. – Skąd on wziął to potworne narzędzie? Co my mamy zrobić z tym wszystkim?

Nie wiem.

Wiem. Schemat czynności jest ustalony. Należy zebrać przedmioty należące do zmarłego. Posegregować. Pozwolić zabrać pamiątki rodzinie. Resztę oddać organizacjom charytatywnym. Resztę reszty – wyrzucić na śmietnik.

Nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Dlaczego pod Bart's wjechał na mnie tylko rower, a nie samochód? Leżałbym teraz w szpitalu, otumaniony morfiną, albo nawet pod respiratorem, błogosławiony nieświadomością.

Pani Hudson idzie do salonu, zaczyna zbierać z biurka papiery i wkładać je do kartonowego pudła.

- Weźmiesz jego książki, John?

- Część – odpowiada spiker moim głosem.

Biorę inny karton i idę do sypialni Sherlocka. Czy Mycroft będzie chciał zatrzymać coś z jego rzeczy na pamiątkę?

O dziwo, w sypialni czuję odrobinę ulgi. Paradoksalnie, osobowość Sherlocka odcisnęła tutaj słabsze piętno. Jest bardziej uporządkowana, mniej holmesowska. To salon był jego dominium, tutaj jedynie sypiał.

Sherlock...

Byłem z nim wtedy, gdy przypominał zimny posąg na Mount Evereście intelektu, i wówczas, gdy się „nudził" a jego szczupłe ciało trzęsło się w fazie maniakalnej. Widywałem go nad kolejnymi zwłokami i nad kubkiem kawy, w gonitwie po londyńskich ulicach i na wrzosowiskach Dartmoor... I w piżamie, rozczochranego, z maszynką do golenia w ręku... Byłem przy nim w momentach wielkich olśnień i kompletnego wariactwa. Kiedy się śmiał i kiedy ogarniał go smutek. Zostałem dopuszczony do stref najbardziej prywatnych, do tych sekretnych szufladek, kryjących rzeczy straszne, wstydliwe i niewinne śmiesznostki. Pokazywał mi, jako jedynemu chyba na świecie, swoją ludzką stronę. Byłem z nim na dobre i na złe, w zdrowiu i w chorobie. W minutach największej chwały i największego upadku... Dlaczego więc wybrał drogę w Ciemność? Dlaczego wybrał śmierć, a nie... mnie?

Kiedy otwieram drzwi garderoby, widzę wiszące na wieszakach w idealnym porządku spodnie, marynarki i koszule, na półce kilka T-shirtów, które tak rzadko nosił, szary dres... Żadnej z tych rzeczy już nie włoży. Mycroft kazał wystroić ciało brata do trumny w garnitur – jak przypuszczam, za niewyobrażalne dla mnie pieniądze. I jeszcze w krawat... Sherlock nienawidził krawatów. Nie mam siły dotknąć niczego, co stykało się bezpośrednio z jego skórą. To zbyt osobiste. To za bardzo boli. Lepiej niech pani Hudson zapakuje te rzeczy sama, później. Nie chcę być w tej chwili opanowanym lekarzem, ani zimnokrwistym żołnierzem. Chciałbym upaść na podłogę, płakać i wyć.

A jednak nadal stoję i patrzę na to, co pozostało po moim przyjacielu. Te wszystkie przedmioty, które w jednej chwili straciły sens istnienia. Zdają się również patrzeć na mnie i czekać w napiętym milczeniu na moją decyzję odnośnie ich dalszego losu. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dostrzegam po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi przyklejoną żółtą karteczkę. Są na niej tylko cyfry.

**07.7**

Zero siedem. Kropka. Siedem. Dwie siódemki, zero, kropka. Czy to jakiś szyfr? Po co to tutaj umieścił? Dlaczego w szafie...?

- Siedem, siedem... – szepczę. Mózg, oczadziały od antydepresantów stawia opór, niczym zardzewiała maszyneria. – Siedem, siedem...

Karteczka ma zawinięty róg - wisi tu chyba już jakiś czas. Sherlock musiał widzieć ją każdego ranka, kiedy wyjmował świeże ubranie. Zapisał coś, co było chyba bardzo ważne. Coś, czego nie chciał powierzyć jedynie salom w Pałacu Umysłu. Coś, czego nie chciał zapomnieć.

Ostrożnie zamykam drzwi garderoby, jakbym nie chciał budzić ich skrzypieniem kogoś śpiącego. Wychodzę, nie mam siły, nie mogę...

Siedem, kropka, siedem. Siódmy, siódmy.

Zatrzymuję się, już z ręką na klamce.

Siódmy lipca.

Moje urodziny.


End file.
